


Yours

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Early morning affection





	Yours

6am. An enthusiastic bird outside the window is what wakes you up, far too early for a day off but still you wake up quickly. The beautiful golden light of the fresh, new day streaming through the too thin curtains. Your bedroom warming up already, and August is here with you. It’s going to be a good day.

He’s awake already, your legs tangled together, always as close as possible when you share a bed. You knew he was awake by that familiar pattern of his breathing, something you’ve grown so aware of, even before he started running his fingers over the shape of your shoulders and down your back.

Carefully, August’s nimble fingers travel over your hip and back up your body. Feather-light touches as you sink in to the feeling, reminding you that he is really here. He breathes out slowly as his hand leaves your body and he turns slightly to kiss the tops of your breasts affectionately, the little hairs of his moustache tickling against your skin. This is exactly what mornings are for, you think as you let out a satisfied sigh.

“Good morning” you breathe out slowly, reaching for him and resting a hand on the back of his head as he continues to delicately make his way to your lips where he greets you with a gentle, long kiss.

“I couldn’t sleep. Having you to myself, it’s all I ever think about” he tells you in a gruff voice between kisses, again pressing his always surprisingly soft lips to yours for a long moment. It’s blissful and he moans in to it, which only makes the kiss feel better. There’s something so gratifying about his reactions to you.

“I really can’t get enough of you” he admits after, watching you calmly, pleased when you give him a shy smile. You hook your leg over his and he turns, moving on to his back and pulling you up on top of him.

For a moment or two you just lie there like that, enjoying the closeness and warmth.

“I’m so glad you’re here” you murmur against his chest, where your face is currently buried. 

August sighs contentedly, closes his eyes and concentrates on the sensations of you and him and nothing else. It’s these moments, when he can truly imagine that nothing exists but the two of you, that make him feel at peace. 

After a while of enjoying the silence, just your breaths together, you sit up and straddle him. You’re overwhelmed with the urge to make sure he feels how much you love him and missed him. You want to treat him the way he always treats you. You want him to feel every bit of love you have for him, and there’s so much.

You lean forward slightly and run your hands up his body as slowly as you can, memorising every bit of him as you go. Sometimes when he’s not there you cry, because you’re scared he won’t come back and you’ll forget what he felt like to you. 

Your hands go over his stomach and through the coarse hair of his chest, those pecs that you can never ignore, up and down his sides, over his built shoulders. Fingers ghosting his muscular biceps and then to his neck, over his defined jaw and around the shape of his face. For a moment you trace your thumb over his loving lips, evoking memories of all the kisses that gave you butterflies, then you smooth out that moustache that you can never imagine him without.

Finally you run them through his hair and start to lightly massage his scalp for a few minutes, watching as he relaxes and lets his mind clear. Your touches are so soft, barely there but he feels them like electricity between your skin and his. He stays like that, eyes closed as you trace every inch of his body you can reach. The more he feels you, the more he warms and feels like a living soul in a world he belongs in. That’s the power of you to him.

When you stop he opens his eyes again, blue and staring lovingly at you, to see you sitting back and lost in thought. He’s divine in every way, lying there half-awake on your soft lilac sheets in the small, sun drenched bedroom that has become a space just for the two of you to exist together. 

“August” you whisper, 

“Yes?”

“You’re incredible...You’re my dream. Sometimes I start to think you can’t be real, you can’t be my...mine... but here you are. Real” you smile when he looks up at you again, “You make me feel everything, all the time”

He shifts and puts his arms around you, pulling you down to settle against his chest again. His arms envelope you, hands holding on to you as if he also has to make sure you’re not some figment of his imagination. He exhales slowly, peacefully.

“I love you” August responds back without hesitation, with absolute devotion, “I’m real, and here, and I’m all yours”


End file.
